


When She Comes By

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 420: Gallery. This is an AU where the Doctor is a shoe designer at high end boutique and Rose is his best client.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When She Comes By

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 420: Gallery. This is an AU where the Doctor is a shoe designer at high end boutique and Rose is his best client.

She's down in the gallery again, surveying his newest stock.

He nearly topples off the ladder when he notices her, grabbing the rung to stop himself, though not managing to prevent the shoebox he'd been reaching for from falling on his head.

She looks up at him and grins. He nearly falls again.

There's a camera flash – probably for another puff piece on the Vitex heiress's shoe addiction. He thinks wryly that he'll probably buy the magazine just for her picture despite knowing the article attached will be complete rubbish.

There's clearly so much more to her than they know.


End file.
